Fight of the worlds
by Hinatalover20
Summary: The world of the Crystal warriors begins when they find their powers, harness them, and have to defeat an evil group out for power. Watch as our heroes face off against these people and gain new allies along the way.


**Fight of the worlds**

There was a chase going on. You could see a couple of girls being chased by weird looking creatures. One of the girls was holding a bag full of something. They saw a man with black hair with grey streaks in it and they panic.

Guy: Don't let them get away dudes! They have something we want.

The girls know what he's talking about and one of them decides to stall the guy while the other girl sends the items in the bag to a different place where they will be safe for now.

Girl: I hope these crystals get into safe hands.

She then throws them into a portal and then closes it before she's caught, knocked out by the guy and then taken to a strange castle while the other girl leaves. As the bag made it through the portal the crystals were scattered through out the town and one landed in the park's creek that was covered by flowers. It was a beautiful day in the park as we see two people walking down the street they're names are Dal and Hinata. They were just coming back from Taylor's house and were looking around and Hinata was picking flowers for no reason. As they were walking, Dal sees something shinning in the distance and decides to go see what it was while Hinata was still picking flowers.

Dal: I wonder what this could be.

As he was looking at where he saw the object was sitting, Hinata was looking for Dal.

Hinata: Dal, Dal where are you?

Dal: I'm down here Hinata.

Hinata then sees Dal waving at her and heads over and asks him what he's looking at.

Hinata: What are you looking at Dal?

Dal: I don't know but I think it's a crystal or something.

He then starts to dig up the crystal and sees that it is his birth stone tiger's eye.

Dal: Hinata it's my birthstone in crystal form. Let's take it home and show it to Taylor and the others tomorrow.

They head home and grab some dinner then go to bed. The next day they go tell Taylor and Axel what they found in the park.

Axel: That's cool Dal.

Saix: Taylor in about twenty minutes your friends need to go home.

Taylor: Ok dad.

Dal: I guess we'd better get going.

After Dal and Hinata get home there is a weird glow coming from his room and Dal decides to check it out.

Dal: Hinata, I need you to stay here while I go check out that light.

He then heads to his room and sees that the crystal is glowing so he decides to pick it up. As soon as he picks it up, he falls to the floor and the crystal slowly sinks into his hand while showing him a vision. Hinata comes in after hearing a thud come from the room and sees Dal passed out on the ground then tries to wake him up.

Hinata: Hello! Earth to Dal! Is anyone home?

As she tried to get his attention, Dal started coming back to.

Hinata: Dal, where's that jewel that you found?

Dal: I think it chose me to wield the power it held...and save the world too?

Hinata: I think you've seen too many science fiction movies.

Right after she says this Dal some how changes into a strange green masked knight. Hinata is shocked by this and faints after seeing as Dal was in fact telling the truth.

Dal: This is cool! What do you think Hinata?

He then sees her on the ground.

Dal: Hinata!?

Then changes back to normal, after a couple of tries.

Dal: Uhm? How do I get back to normal? Suit off!? Armor is gone!? I know how 'bout...Power Down!

The suit disappears then he decides to set her on the bed. When he sets her down he then becomes curious as to how to "power up".

Dal: I wonder how to use it to go "hero".

He toys with some words then finds that the crystal can come out of his hand and shows a green light like his armor.

Dal: Now what can I do? Do I have a power or something? Like...fire? Maybe water, how about sound?

The crystal then flashes at the word sound.

Dal: Power of Sound!

He thrusts the crystal out ward and turns it. Then the armor appears.

Dal: Sweet! Ok...I'm tired. Power Down!

He then lies down next to Hinata and falls to sleep immediately. The next day was fairly normal unless you count the next person to find the next crystal.

Roxas: Huh? I wonder who could've lost...

He then has the same vision as Dal and becomes a masked warrior in white armor. Elsewhere, a shadowy figure looms and sees Dal and Hinata coming, so he then attacks them.

Dal: Hinata! Run! This guy looks like one of those guys that were attacking the other world!

Xigbar: Good observation dude! So the crystal has chosen you?

He then charges at Dal after bringing out his weapons but instead warps and shoots at Hinata. But Dal just barely tackles him before he can hit her.

Dal: Don't ever touch...scratch that! Don't even go anywhere near her! Power of Sound!

He then changes into his hero mode, which consisted of green armor and a katana as his weapon.

Xigbar: Just as I thought! But since you took it another level, then so will I!

He then powers up and attacks Dal, blocking blow for blow while attempting to find a weak spot, as was Dal. Dal is then kicked in the gut and sent flying, and then Hinata tries to help him she is knocked to the side. Dal then runs to check on her.

Dal: She's ok, just unconscious. I told you…not to go near her!

Xigbar: Oh, poor baby! I knocked you're little girly out now your all mad and stuff! Does the baby want a bottle!?

Dal then charges at him with his sword, ready to strike. But then, right before he even takes another step, another warrior comes out and hits Xigbar right between the eyes with a Keyblade. Dal then sees the white warrior and wonders why he's here and who he is.

Dal: Let's take this guy down. Sonic Wave Slash!

Roxas: Keyblade Fury of light!

Both of them hit Xigbar and blow him away for now. Then Dal powers down and thanked the white warrior then goes to check on Hinata.

Roxas: Power down!

Dal turns to see that the new warrior is Roxas.

Dal: Wow! Roxas, you're…well?

Roxas: Yeah. I know Dal, I'm a crystal warrior.

Dal: Hey since we're both on the same side, we should have a secret hideout or something?

Hinata: Oh yeah. We could have a Bat Cave or Fortress of Solitude?

Roxas: No I like the idea. There's an abandoned building not to far away from here? Wait aren't you suppose to be knocked out?

Dal: Perfect, then it's settled. Yeah I thought you were unconscious.

Hinata: I got bored lying there, while you two were talking.

Roxas: Ok whatever lets go check out the building.

After awhile they come to the building. The abandoned building was quite beaten up and looked as if someone let Tazz go in there.

Dal: Let's fix it up a bit so we can eat dinner and sleep in here.

They work on the building for a couple of hours, and then Hinata cooks dinner.

Roxas: Wow! This is delicious, thanks Hinata.

Hinata: You're welcome, I think I'm going to go ahead and get some shut eye. Goodnight.

A couple of days later there was another attack from the other world and this one was tougher than Xigbar was.

Dal: How are we still getting our butts whooped even when we use are specials?

Roxas: Wow, I'm getting a weird feeling…like a crystal is on the move? It's coming from the east.

Right when he said this a new warrior with dark blue armor, came out of no where and kicked the enemy right across the jaw, then drew his/her sword. The warrior sliced up the shadow enemy and saved Roxas and Dal's butts.

Dal: Thanks for saving us…what's your name?

Roxas: Yeah I thought that we were goners…yeah who are you exactly?

Madison: No problem, just glad I got here. And it's Madison.

They all power down and Madison begins walking off and begins to feel weird for some odd reason.

Dal: Hey! Madison was it? Do you want to join our team? We have a hideout!

Madison: Maybe…if I get…my own room.

She passes out and Dal catches her.

Dal: Uh oh. We need to get her to the hideout.

They take off to the hideout. Once they arrive Hinata gets a rag and puts it on Madison's head, then they put her on a bed and Dal checked out her crystal to see what element she got.

Dal: I think she holds the crystal with the element of water. After a few minutes Madison finally comes around.

Madison: Wow…where am I and what happened?

Dal: We think you might have over done kicking that thing's butt back there. Oh and this is the hide out. Your room is down the hall.

After showing Madison her room, they go grab something to eat. Then they get some rest for school in the morning. The following morning on their way to school, they were attacked by a shadow, but took it out in a flash and with out having to use their powers.

Axel: What took you guys so long?

Dal: We ended up going the long way to school.

Madison: Well, let's go we don't want to be late for Geometry.

Axel: Man I hate that class!

Taylor: How can you hate a class that you sleep through?

Axel: One word. Hard desks!

Dal: That's two words hot head!

They head inside and make it just in time. After school was out Axel, Taylor, Dal, Hinata, Madison, and Roxas all head home in different ways after saying their goodbyes. As Axel and Taylor head home, Axel sees an odd looking crystal and decides to give it to Taylor.

Axel: Hey look at what I found Taylor. Hey it looks like your birthstone.

He then hands it over to her and as soon as he did the crystal showed Taylor the same vision as it showed Dal, Madison, and Roxas.  
Axel: Hey are you ok, Taylor. Taylor, is anyone in there?

Taylor: Huh, did you say something Axel?

Axel is about to say something but then sees another odd looking crystal and picks it up.

Axel: Huh, I didn't see this one when I picked up the other one?

He then gets the vision and then they both change into their warrior armors. Taylor's armor was black, navy and silver armor with two swords as her weapons. Axel's armor was a golden color mixed with red and he still had his chakrams only they were gold and red instead of silver and red.

Axel: This is different.

Taylor: I like the style of the swords but you still have your weapon they gave you from the organization.

Axel: I still like them even if they are ranged weapons.

The next thing they know they are under attack by what appear to be several heartless and nobodies but they take them out.

Axel: That was weird, today has just been crazy! What do you think Taylor?

Taylor is about to say something but feels a little tired and just wants to go to bed. She's also curious if anything happened to the others like them.

Axel: I'll take you home. You look tired after that fight.

As he goes over to help her she then falls into his chest and collapses in his arms so, he then carries her home and lays her on her bed then runs to his house after Saix chases him and goes to sleep after catching his breath. Class the next day was regular as usual that is until a hooded figure attacked the warriors.

Dal: Hinata, make sure everyone gets out of here safely! Madison, Roxas are you two ready?

Madison: Yeah! Let's kick his butt!

Roxas: You know I'm ready!

Axel: Don't about forget us!

Dal: You two have powers too!? Sweet!

Axel: Yeah, look at this. Power of Fire!

He then changes and Dal is surprised to see Axel in his armor.

Taylor: Power of Shadowfire!

After she finished changing into her armor, Dal, Madison, and Roxas transform into their armors.

Dal: Power of Sound!

Roxas: Power of Light!

Madison: Power of water!

Figure: I see the team has been growing in numbers. Well that means I'll have to bring in some "friends" too!

As he said that, three people came in and one of them is one that Dal knows from his first encounter.

Xigbar: So we meet again Sound Warrior! Last time you beat me, but this time will be different!

Marluxia: You seem to be good but how good are you warriors really?!

Larxene: What're we waiting for let's tear them to pieces!

Figure: Have at them! Just bring me their jewels in one piece.

Dal: Ready guys? Then let's kick some bad guy butt!

They charge forward, Dal goes for Xigbar to kick his butt again, Madison and Taylor went for Marluxia, Axel went after the Figure, and Roxas was going against Larxene.

Dal: Sound! Sonic Slice!

He hits every part of Xigbar and sends him packing again.

Roxas: Light! Keyblade Strike!

He then sends the Keyblade that is made of light and demolished Larxene for now.

Taylor: Shadows! Shadow Slash!

Madison: Water! Aqua Jet!

Marluxia fell before the girl warriors then they decide to help Axel against the Figure.

Axel: Take this you weird guy! Fire! Flame Kick!

He hits him dead on and thinks that it's over but is surprised by a kick to the back and is helped up by Dal.

Dal: Looks like you need a hand.

Roxas: Let's take him down! Light! Light Blast!

Taylor: Shadows! Double Shadow Slash!

Dal: Sound! Sonic slash!

Madison: Water! Water Missile Strike!

Axel: Fire! Flurry Flame Strike!

All of their attacks hit him and damaged him severely. He then gets away, for now, leaving his helpers behind.

Axel: Let's go finish him off!

Taylor: How about we let him go and finish him the next time?

Axel: Fine but, just as long as I'm the one that gets to finish his butt off!

Roxas: Who knows he might become stronger before we see him again.

Dal: Let's go home. I think the school is going to be closed for the week.

They go home after they change back to normal. As they're going home Dal has a weird feeling but passes it as nothing.

Roxas: Is something wrong Dal?

Dal: It's probably nothing to worry about.

Hinata: Dal, if you get a funny feeling then it must be something.

Dal: I thought it was the next crystal, but I'm sure it was nothing.

As they make it home to the hide out, Dal then remembers that he has to work and gets ready then leaves. When he gets there, he sees Riku pushing carts as usual and goes in after saying his usual hello and goes to clock in. As Riku is pushing carts he sees a crystal and thinks that someone left it and decides to take it inside after bringing in the carts.

Riku: I guess someone must of left this, better go turn it in to the boss.

As he heads to the door, he stops in his tracks and has a vision, and then he's attacked by heartless.

Riku: Power of Earth!

He then turns into a warrior that has tan and dark brown armor and a Keyblade. The Heartless attack him and he defeats them like they were nothing.

Riku: Earth! Rock Smash!

The Heartless dissolve upon impact then Riku changes back to his work clothes, and goes back to work. When he gets a break he tells Dal what happened to him.

Dal: Really!? Well I and a bunch of our friends also have powers like yours. We also have a hideout and a team. Want to join our team Riku?

Riku: Dang right I do!

Later after work Dal and Riku head to the hide out. But before they get to the hideout they are attacked by dragoon Heartless.

Dal: Are you ready? Power of Sound!

Riku: Power of Earth!

They then attack the Heartless army but are over whelmed by the vast numbers and Dal calls the others for help…with his mind?

Axel: Uh guys! I think Dal needs help. Let's go! Power of Fire!

Taylor: Power of Shadows!

Madison: Power of Water!

Roxas: Power of Light!

The others make it to help and can't believe what they're going against.

Taylor: You're going against Heartless and you need help? Axel, are you really sure he needs help?

Dal: Dragoon Heartless actually. And yes I need help!

Zack: Mind if I help?

They turn to see a warrior with a strange weapon in his hand.

Dal: What kind of weapon is that?

Zack: It's called a Buster sword.

They all know who it is after that comment.

Dal: I can't believe the crystal chose you of all people, Zack.

Zack: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

Axel: Nothing if you're as stupid as Demyx!

Zack: Don't compare me with him!

As he said that, he charged at the Dragoon Heartless and started to take them apart then Dal and the others joined in. After the battle was over, Dal asked Zack to join the team and then took him to the hide out.

In the other world, Xemnas was becoming furious about how his lackeys are being shown up by a bunch of teenage warriors.

Xemnas: How is it that every time I get the upper hand, those warriors take it away? There must be a weakness to them but what?

He then looks at his sphere and sees the teens having fun, and then sees what makes them tick and decides to set a trap for them using their friends as bait. As Dal and Hinata are heading back to the hide out they're attacked by Vexen.

Dal: Hinata, get to the hide out and stay there! If I don't get there, then call the others to help!

Hinata: Be careful Dal.

She then starts off for the hide out and about half way there she's hit with a dart and goes down.

Dal: Hinata!!!! Power of Sound!

He then changed into his armor and rushes over to Hinata after taking care of Vexen, or so he thought.

Dal: Hinata! Hinata can you hear me? She's out, better check to see if Axel and Taylor are fine.

He then calls Axel over his cell.

Axel: Taylor! No! Uh...I'll get you back…I promise!

Dal: Axel I'm coming stay where you are and...Hinata!

He sees her walking towards a pool inside a fenced area. He takes off running and when he gets to the fence she falls into the water. Dal then jumps the fence and dives in after her, when he gets her to the surface he puts her on the side of the pool. When he gets her and himself out Madison walks up.

Madison: What's up Dal? What happened to her? Oh have you seen Axel and Taylor?

Dal: Oh crap! I almost forgot about Axel! Uhm... watch her and uh...well I'll comeback. Just watch her and call me if anything happens!

Madison: Hold up! You didn't tell me what's up with all of this Dal, Dal?

She turns to see Dal running off.

Madison: Jeez Dal!

Dal: Hang in there Axel! I'm on my way!

Dal finds Axel brutally beaten and left lying down. Dal then whips out his cell and calls Riku.

Dal: Pick up, pick up, jeez Riku pick up!

Riku: Jeez Dal that was my ear! Now that we're done yelling...Dal, what do you want?

Dal: I need you're help to get Axel to the healing room, ASAP.

Riku: Ok I'll be right there.

Riku heads for Dal and Axel then as he gets there he gets a call from Roxas saying that he has seen someone heading towards the pool where Madison is then tells him to tell Dal. Riku then calls Dal over the phone.

Riku: Dal we've got a problem, Roxas told me someone was heading to Madison.

Dal: I'd better call her while you call Zack to take Axel back to the hide out.

Riku: See you back at the hide out Dal.

Riku calls Zack while Dal tries to call Madison.

Zack: I'll be there in a few minutes I got kind of tangled with the Heartless and they took Aerith with them.

After he gets there they heal up Axel and begin getting info about the attack and what happened to Taylor.

Axel: While we were on our way back to the hide out we were attacked by some weird monkey like guy dressed in black and had what looked like spears of some sort. As we tried to beat him he used some attack that knocked us both back into a tree then he sent his minions after us.

Riku: How did they get Taylor?

Axel: After we beat his helpers he shot another attack at us and that was the one that hit a tree branch that fell on Taylor's head thus knocking her out. I tried to help her but he hit me like a football player.

Dal takes out his phone and tries calling Madison again.

Dal: I hate this ring...

Madison: Hey! What's up?

Dal: Hey Madison...

Madison: This is my voicemail. Sorry I couldn't get to my phone...

Dal closes his phone shut.

Dal: Stupid voicemail. Humph!

Dal then heads to where he left Madison and finds her knocked out then Dal pulls out his phone.

Dal: Riku they've taken Hinata and Madison's out cold.

Riku: I'll get Zack to help you look for her and…

Dal: No, we'll go after I bring Madison back to the hide out.

Riku: Be careful Dal.

Dal: I will see you soon.

Dal then hangs up his phone and begins to head back to the hide out but before he does, Madison begins waking up.

Dal: Oh good your awake.

Madison: How long was I out and…?

As she said this Dal stops in his tracks and sees Xigbar standing there with his guns drawn.

Xigbar: This time I won't lose to you.

Madison: Give it up. We beat you before and we can do it again.

Xigbar: As if. This time I've got the upper hand.

He then begins shooting at them while warping all over the place. While back at the hide out, Riku and Zack were wondering what's taking them so long.

Zack: They should have been here by now.

Riku: I'll try to contact Dal.

Zack: While you're doing that I'm going to try to find them.

Riku: I'll let you know if I contact him.

Axel: I'm coming with you.

Zack: It's too risky, you might die.

Axel: I don't care, just as long as we find Taylor.

Zack: But…oh alright you can come.

Riku: He needs help.

Zack: Fine with me. Power of Air!

Axel: Power of Fire! See you there Zack.

He then takes off to where Riku said he was and begins to fight Xigbar then Zack sees that Dal is getting shot at and decides to go help him out.

Zack: I'm going to go help out Dal now.

He then heads off towards where Dal is.

Zack: I'm here to help look for Hinata and Taylor.

Dal: First we need to take care of him.

Zack: Axel can do that now, let's go.

As they head off Zack sees a bunch of shadow heartless coming and warns the others.

Dal: I see them coming. Take this!

He then swings his sword and Madison does the same thing. Their attacks combine and the heartless were gone.

Zack: Good work guys.

Dal: I see something up a head.

They then begin looking far and wide, until they come upon a cave. They enter the cave and search for the girls, and then find them chained to the wall.

Dal: There they are! Let's grab 'em and run!

Zack: They've got Aerith too. I'll take out that guard heartless and you two grab the girls.

Madison: I like the way you think Zack. Let's go!

Zack takes out the guard heartless with a shot to the chest while Madison and Dal run past them to the girls and began unchaining them. Dal almost got the chains off of Taylor when the guy who kidnapped them appears.

Figure: So, we meet again Sound Warrior.

Dal: Let them go and fight us!

The Figure then comes at them with incredible speed.

Dal: Well I'll give ya one thing, you've gotten faster.

He then gets a text from Riku and Axel.

Riku – I'll be there shortly.

Axel - I'm coming!

Aerith wakes up and warns Zack about the blast coming from the figure.

Aerith: Zack, watch out!

Dal dives in front of the hit and Zack busts the figure in the jaw with his blade.

Zack: Thanks Dal, but now you're in no condition to be fighting.

Dal: But I've got to save Hinata and Taylor. Oh good the others are here.

Riku: What happened to you Dal?

Zack: He took a hit for me from that Figure.

Roxas: Zack, I'm here now let's beat this guy.

Zack: Just fight!

Dal: He's back and he looks mad!

Figure: You'll all pay for what happened last time Warriors.

Dal: I don't think so. Sound! SONIC BLAST!

Zack: Air! WIND SMASH!

Riku: Earth! ROCK CRUSH!

Roxas: Light! LIGHT BLAST!

Madison: Water! AQUA JET!

Axel: Fire! Flaming spin kick!

All the attacks hit but doesn't slow him down a bit.

Figure: Take this!

He aims his attack at Madison and Dal knew that if she was hit she would die on the spot.

Dal: Look out Madison!

Riku then knows what Dal's going to do and tries to stop him.

Riku: Dal no! I know what you're thinking! It'll kill you!

Dal: I don't care just as long as someone else doesn't have to die on this team, then I'll be fine.

He then powers down and charges towards Madison even with an injury then pushed her out of the way. But before the blast hits a huge boulder flies threw the air and is hit then it explodes, it turns out it was Riku. Riku stands up powered down with his body smoking and hair sticking straight up.

Riku: Cough Holy Smokes! Cough

Rings of smoke come out of his mouth while coughing and when saying a S.

Everyone: Dal!?

Riku: What?

Riku turns around and sees Dal laying down smoking, cut and bruised.

Riku: No! How?

Riku drops to his knees crying.

Figure: You don't think that the first blast was really all of it did you?

Hinata is coming around when she sees Dal laying there broken and is upset when she doesn't see him move.

Zack: Dal get up I know you can't be beaten this easily! Get up!

Axel: You can't give up Dal! Hinata still needs you to save her like I need to save Taylor.

Riku: Aaahhhh!!!

Riku yells charging at the figure while tears are treading behind him.

Riku: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

Figure: I doubt it.

He side steps the attack catching Riku by the wrist bending it back, cccrrunnchhh, breaking it.

Riku: Aahhhhh my wrist.

Then he takes the Keyblade and bashes his left leg breaking it, then throws it to the side.

Riku: Aahhhhh…I have nothing...left...

Riku basically collapses in his hands then he powers up some energy in his hand then uppercuts Riku right out of his hands, sending him flying towards everyone else. Roxas catches his life less body. As this happens, Dal begins glowing bright silver and is lifted back onto his feet but his eyes are still closed and everyone figures out that he's powering up another level.

Dal: You're right I can't give up I need to save Hinata and avenge Riku!

He then opens his eyes and can see everyone's power flowing. He then touches Riku and everyone else and increases their power to the next level.

Hinata: Dal, you're not dead. I thought I would lose you.

Dal: I'm not going anywhere with out you.

Axel: Riku! Dude I thought you were gone too!

Riku: I don't wanna leave you guys!

Dal: Are you ready guys?

Everyone: Ready!

The Figure then laughs tauntingly and points at Axel.

Figure: Hmm. You No!

He then aims at Taylor.

Figure: Goodbye, Shadow Warrior!

Axel: Don't think so! Fire! Flame Strike Fury!

The blow hits him dead on and flips his hood over. As this happens Dal runs and frees the girls. Axel then runs over seeing Taylor unconscious, and lightly slaps her on the cheek.

Axel: Taylor wake up please, wake up.

She opens her eyes slightly.

Dal: Oh! The upgrade!

He touches Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor: Oooo! Tingly!

She stands up then uppercuts Xemnas and then punches Axel across the jaw.

Taylor: That's for capturing me.

Axel: Why did you hit me?

Taylor: For letting me get captured you idiot!

Dal: Let's finish him off! Sonic Blast!

Taylor: Double Shadowfire Slash!

Madison: Water Missile Cannon!

Roxas: Keyblade Pulse Cannon!

Riku: Stone Blade!

Zack: Air Buster Slash!

Axel: Fire Missile Strike!

All of their attacks hit and the fake Xemnas is destroyed then they power down. Dal then goes over to where Hinata is and she hugs him.

Hinata: I'm so glad that you're alright Dal.

Dal: It was nothing...

He falls to the ground.

Hinata: Dal!

Madison: Hold up let me examine him.

She then uses her water to check on him, a little trick she had been practicing. Then she got a kind of relieved but worried look on her face.

Madison: Well when we got the level up his wounds healed. Good news is he isn't seriously injured, no broken bones, etc. but his body is physically worn from the attack and mentally broken from coming back to life.

Riku: I died and came back to life, but I'm not collapsing. It's because I was protected by my boulder and was hit hard but not enough to actually kill me.

Zack and Axel: Or maybe the hot air impacted the blows a little!

Axel: I guess we were thinking the same thing.

Riku: What no hot headed come back.

Axel: What did you say you silver haired freak show?

Axel points at Riku.

Riku: WHAT! You ignorant hot head!

Roxas: Aren't you going to do anything Taylor?

Taylor: I guess I should do something…

Roxas: I guess they forgot about Dal.

Madison: I guess you're right.

Roxas: Dal needs to get medical help!

Zack: Right, let's get going.

As they head off for the hospital a certain blonde chocobo headed person comes and asks to join them along the way.

Cloud: Hey Zack mind if I join you guys?

Everyone: Huh?

Zack: Sure.

Axel: Who are you and how do you know Zack?

Cloud: My name's Cloud and I've known Zack since we were both in Solider.

Axel: Alright, well we're trying to get Dal to the…

Madison: We should get him to a hospital.

Axel: I agree with Maddy.

Madison hits him in the head and tells him to never call her that name ever again then they take Dal to the hospital. They wait for ever until they're aloud to see Dal. He was still unconscious, so barely anything was said besides random idiotic comments by the males of the group, and the bad news of Dal being in a coma. Hinata decides to stay with Dal until he wakes and everyone else leaves for now.

Hinata: I'll be here if you need me.

At night Dal stirs in his bed and Hinata sees his crystal…glowing black? She then thinks she sees a person with black Crystal Warrior armor, but dismisses it as an illusion.

Dal: Where am I?

??? : You're in Castle Oblivion, Sound Warrior.

Dal: Who said that?

??? : My name is Namine.

??? : And my name is Tifa.

He then sees a picture hanging on a wall and wonders who that is and asks.

Dal: Who's that in the picture?

Tifa: His name is Xemnas he's the one that wants to destroy you and your friends. After defeating you he will stop at nothing to destroy your world.

Dal: That explains all of the heartless henchmen. Uhm, forgive me for asking Namine, but how do we stop him?

Tifa: First off you have to harness the powers you possess. Then you must ascend to your fifth Crystal Power level. And finally you must find the lost weapons of the last Crystal Elemental Warriors and harness their power. Then and only then, will you be able to defeat him.

Dal: Thank you for your generosity and wisdom. But, one last question. How do I get back to Earth?

Namine: You're in a coma back in your world, Earth.

Dal: So what you're saying is I'm here out of my physical body?

Tifa: Pretty much. I brought you're spirit here and left your body back on Earth.

Dal: I guess I have to wait until I come out of my coma then.

Namine: No need you're coming out of it now, see you soon Warrior of Sound.

You can hear metal hitting metal, blasts hitting blasts and so on outside of the room.

Hinata: Dal! Get off your lazy butt! I don't care if you're in a coma, but we need some extra help! Ahhh!

Hinata is hit from behind by a hooded figure and is taken away then Taylor runs in through the door in her armor.

Taylor: Dang! Zack they've taken Hinata and have escaped. Dal! We really need you!

Axel then calls while fighting a few heartless.

Axel: Yeah like now!

Dal then rips off all the equipment from his body, and sits up in the bed.

Taylor: About time you woke up! Hinata's been captured again! And like we've said before, we need your help!

Dal: Let's go, I have a hunch on who's been behind these attacks. Power of Sound!

Taylor: Riku! Madison! Moron!

Axel: Hey! I have a name!

Madison: Whatever, let's get a move on! Dal can fill us in on who's behind these attacks.

Dal: Well it's…

Taylor: While were moving preferably!

Dal: How long was I in my coma?

Taylor and Axel: About a week.

Dal: A week?! It only felt like a day in Castle Oblivion.

Madison: You must have been having an out of body experience of some kind.

Dal: If I was it felt pretty weird. I met two girls that know all about us.

Roxas comes out of no where after taking a dragoon heartless out.

Roxas: There's someone else that knows who we are?

Dal: Yeah, there names are Namine and Tifa. They told me everything about all these attacks, and who's behind it all.

Taylor: Who's been unsuccessfully trying to kill us then?

Dal: His name is Xemnas. He's the one that's trying to kill us all and rule this world and he has complete rule over his world.

While Dal was telling the others about Xemnas, he was plotting on how to defeat the warriors once and for all.

Xemnas: Bring me the girl Luxord! I have a plan to use her. And do not fail me!

Luxord: As you wish master.

He has his heartless come to him.

Luxord: Take her to the Master. And do not let her get away! Do you understand the mission?

The heartless nods and begins to take her.

Hinata: No! Let me go! I won't go…

Hinata is kicked in the stomach then high kicked in her face sending her flying then unconscious.

Luxord: Silly girl. Goon! Take her now!

The goon lifts her up over his shoulders then opens a rift and hops through.

Elsewhere Dal begins feeling pain in his chest.

Madison: Dal, are you ok?

Axel: Yeah man. You don't look so hot!

Axel giggles his joke that he said.

Riku: Loser! Now's not the time to joke this is serious.

Axel: Hey! I was being serious

Taylor: Axel, get over here.

Axel goes over to her and she smacks him upside his head.

Axel: What was that for?

Taylor: For being an idiot.

Roxas: Uh, guys Dal.

Dal: I can feel her…and she's in…pain really bad pain. Xemnas must be torturing her for information.

Riku: Isn't all pain bad pain?

Taylor: Now is not the time to joke Riku.

Axel: Hey how come you didn't hit him?

Taylor: He wasn't being an idiot.

Dal: Well, it stopped. Let's move! We have to find her!

They then run into Luxord and his lackeys then Dal takes out the three lackeys.

Dal: Where's Hinata!?

Luxord: Why should I tell you, pitiful Warrior of Sound? The new Warrior can and probably will tell you herself.

Dark Warrior: Hello Sound Warrior! Are you happy to see me?

Zack, Cloud, Axel and Riku: Uhm? Yeah who are you exactly?

Taylor, Madison and Roxas: It's Hinata!

The guys: Oh…yeah. I knew that!

Dal: Hinata? What…have they d-d-done to…you?

Dark Warrior: Why don't you see for yourself! Darkness! Dark Heart Slash!

Hinata's blow goes full speed, dead on with Dal. But at the last minute Madison jumps and pushes Dal out of the way.

Madison: Dal! Watch out for that…

The blast explodes on contact and when the smoke clears Madison is laying dead still in her normal clothes. She has blood coming out of her right shoulder and thigh and is cut and bruised all over.

Hinata: What have I done? She's…dead…

Dark Warrior: Hahaha! Good bye Warrior of Water!

Dal then turns towards Madison and sees her lying still and bleeding.

Dal: Madison? No! Not again!

Out of no where a rift appears, and Namine appears.

Namine: I can heal her physically, but I can not stay for that long to heal her all the way. I'm lucky I even got the portal open.

She then raises her staff and Madison is partly healed.

Namine: Fare well Warriors, may we meet again. And good luck!

She then disappears even quicker than she appeared.

Taylor: Well she barely has a pulse, she's trembling quite a lot and she's barely even breathing.

Dal: That's it Luxord! It's pay back time! For Hinata and Madison!

Cloud goes behind Zack and Axel. He then puts a hand on both their shoulders.

Cloud: Here's a trick Sora taught me! Fusion! Flame Tornado!

Axel, Cloud and Zack all combine, leaving a Warrior with red, black and gold armor. He draws his blades out of thin air they're two buster blades with chakrams as the hilt.

Flame Tornado Warrior: Cool! Now, time to take care of you. Here we…DANG IT!

Heartless and Nobodies pop out of nowhere.

Taylor: Take care of him I'll take care of these guys.

Taylor eliminates all of them.

Dal: Wow!

Flame Tornado Warrior: Anyways…let's go!

He runs full speed at Luxord. Luxord sends his cards and they hit their target, but the target was an illusion.

Flame Tornado Warrior: Think again wise guy!

He nails him once in the back and when Luxord turns he nails him in the face.

Luxord: Fool! You think you can defeat me?!

Taylor then sees that Madison has completely stopped breathing and tells the others.

Taylor: Madison's breathing has stopped someone needs to take her to the hospital!

Roxas: I'll take her!

He picks her up and runs towards the hospital.

Flame Tornado Warrior is pummeling Luxord to the ground.

Luxord: Dark Warrior!

Dark Warrior: Yes Master!

She then jumps in to the fight and the combined efforts of Luxord and her put him on the defensive.

Dal: He needs help!

Riku: What did Cloud do?

Taylor: Let's go help him out.

Dal: Hey! Flame Tornado Warrior! I'll take the Dark Warrior you take care of Luxord!

Flame Tornado Warrior: Okie dokie!

Dark Warrior: Darkness! Dark Soul!

Dal dodged past her attack and hit her dead on. He unleashed a series of blows on her and finished with a powered up sword swipe. After the smoke cleared Hinata was laying still on the ground powered down so he goes over to her.

Dal: Hinata, Hinata wake up.

Hinata: Dal, they want me to…

Luxord: Dragoon! Take her to the dungeon and "persuade" our friend to train harder and level up!

The Dragoon nods and goes over to Hinata and knocks Dal aside then grabs Hinata.

Dal: Hinata!!!!!!!

Hinata: Dal!!!!!!!

The Dragoon jumped through a rift taking Hinata with him.

Dal: Hinata, I promise I will get you back even if it costs me my life.

Flame Tornado Warrior: Fire! Wind! Buster Flame Strike-raid! Buster Tornado!

He throws both buster blades at him, trapping him in a tornado while the other bounces repeatedly off the tornado walls striking him.

Luxord: I can't keep this up! Warriors! I will be back.

He opens a rift and escapes then the Flame Tornado Warrior defuses back to the three guys and Cloud leaves on Fenrir for now.

Dal: Well at least we have a new trick to beat the bad guys.

Zack: Hold up! Axel there's a note on your back.

Axel reaches the note and reads it aloud.

Axel: Warriors, this new ability is very useful in tough times, but there are rules applied to it. First off you cannot fuse a male and female. Second, after using it you have to wait at least 48 hours to use it again. Third, every time you use it, it drains more and more of your energy, but that energy can be built back up, so use it wisely. Fourth, a fusion can only last an hour, if used longer then you will be stuck as the fused warrior until the next full moon. I know these rules suck, but I also know it is useful and you will use it wisely. Good luck Warriors. P.S. The guys that attacked are from…

Riku: What is it?

Zack: Let me see it, sometimes Cloud writes sloppy. Huh? It just cuts off.

Axel: I was going to fuse with Taylor so I…

Taylor: Don't even finish that sentence if you wish to be my boyfriend still.

Axel: Ok I won't!

Roxas: Hey! I'm back!

Dal: So how's Madison?

Roxas: Well, she is in a very, very weak state. She is alive, but barely. She'll be over it in like a week or so.

Taylor: I feel bad for her. I hope she recovers fast.

Dal: Yeah. But right now we need to get Hinata back. Did anyone see a crystal?

Zack: Yeah while we were fused and were about to fight her. Every time she attacked she showed her right palm, the crystal was lodged in her hand.

Riku: Well we could knock her out and remove the crystal, but all the darkness stored in it might destroy both her and the person removing it.

Taylor: Let's just work on getting her back.

Axel: I think we need to train and level up more before we try fighting anyone. Luxord said he was going to train Hinata.

Zack: True. And it'll give us a chance to work on our fusions.

Roxas: Oh yeah I saw the fusion on TV, you were all amazing!

Dal: Plus I'm pretty sure Xemnas won't be easy to take down.

Zack and Axel: We were on TV? Awesome!

Zack: Wait. Who's Xemnas?

Dal begins telling them who he is and about what Namine told him after they power down and walked to the hide out.

Taylor: So, let me get this straight. All we have to do is find these lost weapons in another world, train to the fifth power, and harness our elemental powers?

Dal: Yeah, that's about it.

Axel: Oh yeah because that's so easy.

Riku: Lost weapons? If they're still called the lost weapons then no ones found them. So how do you expect us, a bunch of teenagers to find them?

Roxas: We have to.

Dal: I was also planning on going to the other world to train.

Taylor: Why?

Zack: Wait. I know why. Because he said that it felt like only a day had gone by in the other world while it had been a week here.

Dal: Exactly.

Cid: I'll take you there when you're ready.

He steps through a light.

Zack: Cool!

Dal: Ok, Thank you Cid. Uh, Zack, Riku, and Roxas go and get stuff we'll need for training. Taylor and Axel will get Madison. I'm going a head to the other world to ask around about the lost weapons.

Zack: Ok. Good luck Dal.

After a day the others are transported to the other world.

Dal: Hey guys. That didn't take long. Uh, why is Madison unconscious?

Taylor: It took me and Axel a whole day just to get her! We finally just knocked her out and brought her!

Axel: Crazy people are hard to catch.

Namine: This is perfect. After a couple of minutes of the healing process with her and she'll be ready to go.

Axel: So do you have a gym in this world for us to train in?

Namine: There's a computer in the mansion, but it is guarded by several guard heartless and nobodies.

Zack: Well, looks like we've got some training to do. Let's go guys!

But before they leave Namine stops them.

Namine: Here. I had these made for you. They're wrist maps.

They put them on and they disappeared.

Taylor: Hey where did they go?

Namine: They fused into your armor. I forgot to tell you. You have to stay in your armor when you're out in the city, because Xemnas told the Heartless to destroy any humans they see.

Axel: So, we look just like everyone here.

Namine: Yes you look alike, but we can sense different signals. We some how have enhanced senses. But your armor and the mansion cover up the crystals power source.

Dal: Ok. Bye Namine.

They all power up and head off. As they head for the mansion Roxas can't stop talking about how beautiful Namine looked. They finally make it to the mansion but they don't see the Guard Heartless.

Dal: Well there's the mansion but where are the...

He ducks as soon as he sees an arrow come right at him and it hits the tree behind him.

Axel: Found them.

Taylor: More like they found us.

They go after the guards while dodging the deadly arrows.

Dal: They're a little strong for guard heartless and nobodies.

Taylor: That's because they're higher leveled guard heartless and nobodies.

Madison: I'm back!

Zack: Good now you can help us out.

Through out the fight they keep feeling themselves grow stronger with every hit they landed on the guard heartless.

Dal: I feel…stronger! Level Three!

His old armor vanishes then a new silver armor appears on him.

Dal: Sweet!

He then tackles a guard to the ground.

Roxas: Level Three!

His armor shines bright then changes into a bright yellow armor.

Taylor: Level Three!

Her armor then changes into a silver, light black, and a dark navy.

Madison: Level Three!

A huge wave hits her exploding her armor and forming new lighter blue armor with a pouch and her sword turned into several kunai.

Riku: Level Three!

His armor breaks off and the ground forms him new black armor.

Zack: Level Three!

His armor rips as wind rushes and brings him new armor with retractable wings.

Axel: Level Three!

His armor burns up and fire consumes him then a deep red armor with gold outline appears from the fire.

They soon take down all of the guards.

Riku: Do you think we've harnessed our powers?

Axel: I think so.

Madison: Really?

Riku: Earth!

He grew rock spikes in his armor and did the shield and weapon change.

Dal: We did. Wow that was quick.

Zack: Cool! I have wings.

They all checked out what they could do.

Dal: We leveled up in one day and harnessed our powers! But we have to reach level five still.

Taylor: Axel, set the computer up for sparring.

Dal: I'll help him set up the computer.

They both go set up the computer, while everyone else sets up rooms for themselves. About an hour later everyone was set for the next few days.

Dal: Let's train without the armor then work our way up with it.

Taylor: Alright, let's go prep for the virtual showdown. Guys are first.

The guys then step in the v.r. room and the girls watch them spar each other, fight virtual enemies and so on, then they reached level four then level five. Then it was the girls turn to level up.

Madison: Wow! I guess we'll be ready to leave after we finish.

Dal: We'll leave after we find the weapons of the heroes from long ago.

Before the girls go in Dal starts having pain in chest like last time but this time seems to last a little longer.

Madison: Dal what's wrong?

Taylor: He's in pain. Zack, take him to his room and let us know when it stops.

While the girls go in and level up quickly Zack takes Dal to his room and the pain subsides then as he walked out of Dal's room and heads back to the v.r. room the girls come out and they faint after taking two steps towards the others. Two of the guys pick them up and take them to their rooms. Two or three minutes later Madison wakes up and wonders how she got to her room.

Madison: What happened and how did I get in my room?

Zack: It was me I brought you here after you fainted. I came to see if you were up yet.

He leaves the room and goes to the kitchen where Dal is making dinner.

Zack: Madison's up, how is Taylor doing?

Dal: I think Taylor is still…

Axel: Taylor!!!!!

They then hear a giant smack.

Taylor: Get out of here Axel!

Dal: Never mind.

Zack: At least everyone's up. I'm going to go tell everyone that dinner is ready.

Roxas: Don't forget to knock on Taylor's door or else you'll end up like Axel.

Axel: I heard that!

As Zack goes to tell everyone dinner is ready he feels a strong tug in his body and he runs up to Madison's room. When he gets to Madison's room he finds her fighting something and catches her when she's thrown towards him then they run to tell the others.

Zack: What was that thing and why is it here?

Madison: Whatever that thing was, it threw me like a ball!

They make it back to the others and Zack tells them what just happened.

Dal: I think we've over stayed our welcome. Let's get out of here!

They pack everything as fast as they can and head back to where they met Namine. They then tell her about what all happened.

Namine: So you ran into some of the brutes Xemnas sent to check out the disturbance in the mansion. Well at least you ascended to level five and harnessed your powers. Now you need to find the lost ancient weapons to defeat Xemnas.

Dal: So are the weapons in this world or somewhere else?

Namine: They're scattered around the other worlds so you will need this.

She then hands Dal a block that fits in a ship then he calls for Cid.

Madison: I don't suppose there's a ship to get to the other worlds is there?

Dal: Madison, look over there.

Dal points to where the spot they were dropped to and saw the ship.

Madison: Now that's cool.

Zack: To the ship!

Axel: Cid set a course for Agrabah!

Cid: Sit down, shut up and let me do my damn job will ya.

They get aboard the ship and take off for Agrabah, not knowing the dangers lurking behind them.

Dark Warrior: I'll finish off those pitiful Warriors and hand their jewels over to Xemnas and…

Hinata: I've got to warn them about what the darkness is going to…

Dark Warrior: Be quiet you! I'm going to finish off your friends and that stupid boyfriend of yours for good!

Hinata: I beg to differ.

Hinata then comes out in a spirit like form and got into a fighting stance.

Dark Warrior: I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.

The Dark Warrior also gets into a fighting stance and the fight begins. During the fight Hinata hit the wheel making them lose the warriors and this made the Dark Warrior mad.

Dark Warrior: That's it I'm through playing games.

The Dark Warrior takes out Hinata who then slowly fades back into Dark Warrior.

Dark Warrior: Now to land this ship and find those pesky warriors before they can get their weapons.

The Dark Warrior then lands in the Northern area of the world while the Warriors finally land on Agrabah's southern region. As they're searching for the weapons Dal feels a surge go through his body.

Dal: Hinata's here…

Taylor: I bet she's here to try and defeat us again.

Dal: I can't fight her, she's my...

Taylor smacks him and then grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him.

Taylor: The darkness has control of her now! You'd be a bad boyfriend not to fight her! You have to get that dark crystal out of her!

Dal: You're right Taylor. I need to get that dark crystal out of her.

They continue onward to find the weapons to use and take down Xemnas. They find the first weapon, the Forbidden Sword of Air.

Zack: So what is this weapon and how do I get it?

Roxas: Try connecting with it.

He closes his eyes and begins thinking of air and his sword and the new weapon that he wished to obtain.

Axel: Oh yeah! Because we can all talk to swords.

Riku: I bet ya five bucks it works.

Axel and Dal: You're on. Five bucks!

Zack's eyes jolt open.

Zack: Come to me! Forbidden Sword of Air!

The sword flies towards him and stops right in front of him. But instead he pulls out his Buster Sword.

Riku: Five bucks! Pay up!

Axel: Uh, why isn't he grabbing it?

The sword and Zack both fly upwards and engage in combat in mid-air.

The Wind: You have proven yourself worthy.

Zack and the sword hover downward and he grabs it.

Zack: Buster Sword! Forbidden Sword of Air!

He throws them up and they combine.

The guys: Cool!

Zack: The Forbidden Buster Sword of Air!

He then slams his sword down and air blows behind him.

The girls: Ok show off let's go.

They continue on to find the other weapons. They then find the next weapon, the Eternal Flame Chakrams located in Twilight Town.

Axel: Ok so, I just connect?

He closes his eyes.

Zack: Think of fire and your chakrams and the new weapon.

Axel: Eternal Flame Chakrams!

They fly towards him and he throws one chakram towards them and spins and hits something with the other. A flame body then appears.

Flame: You really know your fire.

Axel: Yeah it's tricky!

Both of the Eternal Flame Chakrams fly at Axel from behind and he moves to the left dodging one, then back flipping over the other and finally catching his chakram flying back, spins around to the right and catches the other chakram.

Axel: And graceful.

Flame: You have no more to prove to me.

The flame body then throws the Eternal Flame Chakrams at him. He catches them both with his right hand then he spins and threw his chakrams and his new ones together spike hitting spike making sparks then combining. They then come back to him as two chakrams again but bigger and more spikes.

Axel: Let's check 'em out! Big Bang Eternal Flame Chakram!

He throws them twirling with fire then they split into four chakrams and fly in different directions and come back to the center creating sparks and combining and coming back to Axel.

Axel: Nice!

They then head for the Pride Lands and started looking. Taylor looked around and thought she saw her shadow move. She looked around and saw a pair of twin swords. She stopped and closed her eyes and focused.

Zack: Uh, Taylor? What are you doing?

Taylor: …………

Dal: I think she's found her weapon.

Taylor: Cursed Shadowfire Blades!

The swords flew at her. One stopped in front of her and the other flew off. Taylor then drew her swords and began fighting her shadow, with its swords.

Shadow: You're getting cocky!

Taylor: Really?!

She did a spin and cut the twin shadow across the face.

Shadow: Ok.

It disappeared after throwing the blades at her. Taylor put her swords down then caught one sword behind her back and the other sword in front of her.

Taylor: Hmmm, Four swords? Not my style.

She crossed the Cursed Shadowfire Blades with her twin swords.

Taylor: Cross Fire Shadow Blades!

She threw both blades at a "target" and before hitting its target it split into four blades and shot dark flames.

Taylor: I can live with that.

The next world they went to was Neverland. They began walking towards a safe looking tunnel that was close by.

Dal: Woo! This search is tiring.

Riku starts to zone out.

Axel: Uh, guys? Guys!?

He was focusing on his weapon with his back to the others and his eyes closed.

Madison: Wow. How convenient.

Riku: Stone Keyblade!

The weapon flew at him but before the Keyblade reached Riku the ground sprouted up a rock warrior who caught it.

Stone: Bring it on little man!

Riku: Let's dance ugly!

Stone: Oh I'll do more than dance on you bubba!

They flew at each other and began smashing and grinding stone against stone. Riku then began loosing his upper hand then is thrown back by the force of the stone warrior.

Stone: I'll crush you where you stand.

Riku: You ready?

Stone: Ready! Show me what you've got.

They turn towards each other and smash the ground with their weapons and cause stone spikes to come up out of the ground.

Stone: Well done warrior!

He disappears after chunking the weapon at him. He dodges to his own right and catches his new weapon when it came over his shoulder.

Riku: A new Keyblade!? Oooo sharp!

Riku smashes the ground with his Keyblade then shoves his stone Keyblade in backwards into the handle of the regular Keyblade.

Riku: Nice! Stone Crusher Keyblade!

They then left after resting and found a fountain in Olympus Coliseum and decided to get a drink.

Madison: Finally! Water!

Roxas: What's moving in the water?

Madison: Look at the top!

She then closed her eyes.

Roxas: What is that?

Madison: Aqua Chain Whip!

It began swinging around then flew at her, but she blocked with her sword. A water figure formed and appeared out of the water.

Water: Good block.

Madison: I just want the weapon.

Water: Come get it!

The whip flew around in all directions swiping at Madison with every chance it got.

Madison: That's it!

She charged and stabbed the chain catching it in the ground with a kunai then she kicked the water figure.

Water: Well done.

The chain whip and her kunai flew to her and she caught both of them.

Madison: I have a good idea.

She ran to the fountain and put both of her weapons in it, making them become water and she formed them into a crescent shaped blade chain whip.

Madison: Better. Ice Blade Chain Whip!

Dal: Now it's down to me and Roxas.

Roxas: Yeah!

Everyone else was still stuck on their weapons.

Riku: Huh? Did you say something?

Axel: Is someone talking?

Zack: Uh…yes I have a dollar.

Madison: Uh yeah, whatever you say.

Taylor: Uh huh. Sure? Let's go?

Roxas: Whatever! Let's get going.

They begin walking on and on after landing in the Land of Dragons then Roxas stops and keeps staring at a bright light. Then Riku and Axel bump into him.

Riku: Oops!

Axel: Watch where you're going!

Taylor: Roxas?

He has his eyes closed.

Dal: Great! I'm going to be last!

Roxas: Holy light Keyblade!

A Keyblade then flies at him and he dodges and it lands in the ground and explodes with light blowing everyone back except Roxas. He began walking out of the smoke and two more were thrown, he did a back flip and mid-air landed on the other Keyblade and did a front flip off of it, when he hit the ground he took of running, with Keyblades hitting everywhere behind him. He then began throwing his Keyblade at the target, wherever it was. When he got in close enough he saw his enemy.

Roxas: Good aim.

Light: You too.

The light began stabbing and jabbing at him so Roxas front flipped over the light and hit it with the Keyblade. Then when it turned he ran up the wall and back flipped over throwing the Keyblade at it repeatedly.

Light: Hm, quick and smart. Fine you win.

The light threw the Keyblade at him and he caught it.

Roxas: How did he throw multiple Keyblades? How about?

He threw the Keyblade then grabbed another out of light.

Roxas: Cool. Hm, how about this though?

He then decides to keep it out and dual wield the two Keyblades together.

Roxas: Holy Light Keyblade!

He threw the Keyblade and when it hit the ground it exploded into a bunch of Keyblades and a blinding light explosion.

Axel: Oooo. Pretty light mama.

Riku: Yeah. Pretty!

Taylor: I think they were to close to the blast.

Dal: Ok? Let's move guys! One weapon left then we're one step closer to beating Xemnas!

They head back to the ship and flew off to Hollow Bastion then they began searching everywhere until they came upon a canyon. They began walking through and every time there was a noise it echoed.

Dal: Huh?

Taylor looked at Dal, and then Dal closed his eyes.

Riku: Finally.

Axel: Now we can get out of this canyon.

Dal's eyes shot open.

Dal: Sonic Bow and Arrow!

Numerous arrows are shot at him and Dal dodges them and every time one hit it made a huge ear busting explosion of sound. Dal drew his katana and charged smacking arrows out of the air causing them to explode into sound.

Sound: Well done Warrior of Sound.

He then disappeared.

Dal: What about my weapon?

Sound: I'm not done.

Dal: Where are you!?

Four arrows came zooming through the air super quiet and exploded, but Dal jumped out of the way right before they hit.

Sound: Ok, nothing else to show.

The bow was thrown to him.

Dal: Arrows? Oh, how about this?

He snapped and arrows were formed from the sound.

Dal: But how to combine them? Never mind, but…

Dal smacked the bow and his katana together.

Dal: There we go. Sonic Katana Bow and Arrows!

He fires five all hitting different spots creating sound explosions, and then hits his bow, or katana, on the ground making sound waves to shake the earth.

Riku: Nice.

Taylor then gets a feeling and sees Hinata coming and also saw someone else with her.

Taylor: Dal she's here get ready.

Dal gets ready and then sees the guy coming with Hinata.

Donnie: Nice weapon Dal.

Dark Warrior: Care to take it for a spin?

Dal spun around and fired ten arrows at her and they all landed around her in a circle.

Dark Warrior: What no explosion?

As soon as she said that they exploded into huge ear busting sound waves. Then Dal ran into the explosion and smacked the ground twice with his katana causing the ground to shake, catching the Dark Warrior off guard.

While this was going on the others were fighting against Donnie.

Donnie: Is that the best that you can do Taylor?

Taylor: How do you know my name and who are you?

Donnie: I'm surprised that you don't recognize my voice.

Taylor: Is that you Donnie.

Donnie: We have a winner.

Back with Dal and his fight with Hinata.

Dal: Sound! Super Sonic Arrow Storm!

Arrows rained down from the sky hitting the Dark Warrior and the ground exploding.

Dark Warrior: Not that easy! Darkness! Forever Night Kiss!

She sent huge dark lips smacking into him knocking Dal down.

Axel: That's it!

Zack: Let's go!

Taylor: No! This is between boyfriend and girlfriend.

Riku: This is one fight then.

Donnie: You forget you're still going against me.

He then attacks them and while this battle was going on still, Dal was finishing his fight.

Dal: Sonic Boom Arrow Katana!

He fired an arrow and threw his katana at her. She dodged the arrow and the blast from it, but the katana wasn't to be seen.

Dark Warrior: How path…

His katana hit her multiple times in the back exploding with sonic booms. The Dark Warrior then dropped to her knees and powered down to Hinata but then powered up one last time.

Dark Warrior: Dark eight trigrams sixty-four palm strike furry!

She then begins hitting him but it has no effect.

Dal: Eight trigrams palm strike!

He hits her then she powers down for the final time.

Dal: Hinata!

He ran to Hinata, and quickly pulled the crystal out of her hand making her pass out then he caught her and laid her down gently but what he didn't know was the dark crystal was giving him some of its power to him. Donnie then leaves after he sees Hinata was defeated by Dal.

Donnie: For now I shall leave but mark my words we will meet again.

Riku: Oh good now we can leave!

Axel has a bad feeling coming from Dal and then they hear evil laughter coming from him.

Axel: Uh, Dal?

Madison: This can't be good.

Dal's armor turned black with spikes in the shoulders.

Dal: Darkness! Dark Sonic Arrow Storm!

Arrows rained down hitting everyone.

Axel: Oh yeah! Fire! Eternal Flame Dance!

Riku: Earth! Stone Keyblade Boomerang!

Zack: Air! Buster Tornado!

Madison: Ice chains whip strike!

Roxas: Dal this is going to hurt me more than you. Keyblade strike-raid!

They all hit Dal but did no damage to him. Dal grabbed Axel by his throat and threw him at a wall, then kicked Riku in the gut, uppercut Madison in the jaw and hit Zack across the jaw with the blunt side of his own sword.

Madison: You did not just hit me. Ice cannon!

The ice cannon ball hits him but it just makes him ticked and he back hands her in the head and she flies straight towards the base of the canyon but Zack catches her.

Zack: Are you alright Madison?

Madison: Yeah, just a little…

She passes out in Zack's arms so he lays her down.

Taylor: Sorry Dal! Shadowfire! Twin Shadow Flame Blast!

Dal: Dark eight trigrams palm rotation!

Dal just dismissed the attack like it was nothing and sent it back at her. Then he picked Taylor up by her throat and threw her at Axel. Hinata then wakes up and sees what Dal's doing and tries to stop him.

Hinata: Dal! Stop it!

He then picked her up by her throat and looked her in the eye. Then Dal drops the dark crystal and then realized what he's done as he changed back into his normal clothes.

Dal: Hinata…I'm sorry.

He then dropped her and dropped to his knees crying to himself.

Riku: Oh, it's ok buddy.

Axel: Uhh. Yeah…man. How are you feeling Taylor?

Axel tried saying painfully.

Taylor: I'm fine.

Roxas: Let's go get Xemnas!

Dal: You're right! Let's go! I need to teach him a lesson about using others to kill for him.

They go to Cid's ship and head to The World That Never Was and they were being encouraged by Namine.

Namine: It is time to face Xemnas! Good luck Warriors!

After they got to TWTNW, Xemnas had his heartless army waiting for them. They took out several heartless of his army and they ran basically leading them straight to Xemnas. Everyone began running into the "thrown room", except Hinata, who was caught by the hand by Dal.

Hinata: Come on Dal! Let's go! We're almost there!

Dal: Hinata, there's something that I've wanted to ask you for a while now.

Hinata: What is it?

He then gets down on one knee and pulls out a box.

Dal: Hinata, Will you marry me?

As she is asked this she sees Xigbar aiming his gun at him and warns Dal as he shoots.

Hinata: Dal…Watch out!

Hinata moves in front of Dal and is then shot through the chest with a bullet, and she collapses into his arms.

Dal: NO HINATA. Damn you XIGBAR!!!!!

Xigbar: I was aiming for you but she got in my sight so I guess I could let that count. See ya!

As he left Dal tries to keep Hinata with him until she's healed by Namine.

Dal: Hinata, I need you stay with me. Namine is on her way to…

Hinata: Dal…just let me…go and…sleep. Good bye Dal…I l-l-love…you.

She closes her eyes and goes limp while Dal keeps trying to keep her awake.

Dal: No, you can't sleep now. I need you to stay awake and…Hinata, Hinata…no, no…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dal then places her down then charges in while tears are dropping from him crying. The others are soon to follow after they see Hinata's dead. Dal slays heartless after heartless, while the others are quickly loosing Dal's trail.

Riku: Stupid! Wait for us!

Taylor: He's mad, but that's no excuse! He'll be destroyed with out us!

Zack: Let's get a move on then! This way, come on!

They soon make it to the thrown room which turns out to be a platform. They then see Dal come in through a different entrance and then Taylor sees her dad coming which confuses her.

Taylor: Dad? What are you doing here and what are you wearing?

Saix: I came to wipe away my past and this is my Organization jacket.

Xemnas: So nice of you to join us Saix.

Saix: Shut up Xemnas, you know that I want to live a normal life without knowing that I used to work to find my heart.

Xemnas is not pleased at this but smiles and disappears for now leaving his other members to fight.

Xigbar: I hope that girl of yours is alright sound warrior.

Dal is ticked off at that comment and starts the fight.

Dal: Sound! Mega Sonic Arrow furry!

He fires an arrow that gains speed and size with its distance. Then he charges at him running right behind the arrow. When the arrow hits it explodes into sonic waves, then he smashes Xigbar with his katana killing him.

Dal is hit with a huge blast of wind and sent flying towards everyone else.

Axel: Would you like a hand?

Dal smiles and takes Axel hand.

Dal: Yeah, I guess so.

Axel: Okie-dokie! Fire! Living Flame Blast!

Taylor: Shadowfire! Cross Twin Strike!

Dal: Sound! Sonic Katana Arrow!

Riku: Earth! Stone Keyblade Crush!

Zack: Air! Double Buster Slash!

Roxas: Light! Keyblade Bash!

Madison: Water! Ice Whip!

They all run in a line following each other, hitting all of the other members with their shot. Then everyone but Marluxia fall, he pulls out some weapon and strikes Taylor in the shoulder. He then goes for Cloud who shows up but is stopped by Zack.

Zack: Cloud, strike him down.

As Cloud strikes him down, Marluxia slashes Zack in the side then is killed.

Madison: Zack, Zack are you alright?

Zack: Yeah, just a little…

Zack is holding his side and then falls after the others see him bleeding. Madison then ran to his side and was trying to keep him awake and with them while crying.

Madison: Please stay with us Zack.

Zack: Madison…you must stay…strong for the…t-team.

Madison: Don't die on us Zack, please just stay with us.

Zack: Cloud I…need you to…take my place…as the warrior of a-air.

He then takes his crystal out of his hand then hands it to him. As Cloud gets the crystal, he has flashbacks of everything that has happened up until now.

Cloud: I'll live both of our lives Zack.

As he says this Zack slowly closes his eyes and dies. Cloud then begins to cry.

Madison: Zack, Zack, Wake up. No don't you dare leave us.

Dal: Madison he's gone I'm sorry.

Dal tries to get her to let go of Zack but she won't budge so he gets Taylor and Axel to help him get her off so they can avenge both Zack and Hinata. They then hear laughter coming from behind them and they turn to see Xemnas laughing.

Dal: What's so funny Xemnas?

Xemnas: Seeing you lose one person that you could have saved.

Madison is ticked off at this and charges at him but is stabbed by a red baton coming from his hand then is thrown down from the tower and Dal dives to catch her. As he grabs her he sees a dragon thing flying then sees Riku and Roxas head for a flying scooter thing then head for it.

Dal: Taylor, Axel, I could use some help here!

Axel: Just hang on Dal.

They send him a line they brought with them and pull him and Madison up then Dal checks on her.

Dal: She's got a weak pulse hand me the first aid kit.

They try hard to keep Madison from dying and they were relieved when she finally came around and started healing herself.

Xemnas: Let's end this fight once and for all!

The warriors get ready to strike Xemnas down and leave if the building begins to crumble.

Cloud: Ready guys and girls?

Everyone: Ready!

Dal: Mega sonic arrow blast!

Cloud: Omni-tornado!

Madison: (This is for you Zack) Ice missile strike!

Taylor: Cross Shadowfire Explosion!

Axel: Big bang Explosion!

Riku: Stone Keyblade smash!

Roxas: Light Keyblade Explosion!

All of their attacks hit him and he goes down after he throws a sphere of black energy at Taylor knocking her out.

Axel: Taylor!!!!

He then jumps after her, as he did this something happened that shocked both him and the others, he sprout phoenix wings. He then grabs Taylor and heads back up after grabbing her. As he flies to them up the wings start to fade away so Axel throws Taylor up and Dal catches her then wakes her up while Saix catches him with his claymore.

Axel: Thanks Saix.

They hear laughter so they turn to see Xemnas holding another ball of energy and threw it at the ceiling making it crumble.

Xemnas: You may have defeated me! But…you're coming…with me!

Dal: Let's move!

They all start heading upwards, while avoiding the support beams.

Dal: Wait I need to get Hinata so we can hold a funeral for her.

As he's heading for her he's grabbed by Axel and Cloud.

Dal: What are you doing let me go.

Cloud: She's gone man, let it go and get to the ship.

As this was going on Taylor was telling Madison to get to the ship she saw a beam coming towards her and pushed her out of the way thus getting hit and blacked out.

Axel: Finally! Wait, where is Taylor I thought she was behind you!?

Roxas: She was right behind Madison!

Axel runs back in with the building falling around him. He then sees Taylor trapped under a support beam. He then tells Cloud to get everyone to the ship and tells Roxas to help him move the beam off of Taylor. Once they free her they quickly begin running towards to the entrance, and the last thing he sees is Dal and the others all coming towards him before he passes out.

With the others on the ship land then are looking after the building collapses.

Dal: Guys! Where are you!?

Riku: Axel! Taylor! Roxas!

Then it hits Dal.

Dal: Hinata's still down there too. I've got to...

Madison: Dal, it's too late she's gone.

Back to Axel and the others.

Roxas: Axel? Axel! Get up! Come on hot head!

Axel: Where is everyone?

Roxas: Were trapped under the ruble and Taylor is still out. By the way I managed to save our skins by using my Keyblade and made a wall of light.

Axel: That's great thinking. How's Taylor doing?

Roxas: She's stable but we need to figure out a plan on how to get out of here.

Above ground Riku begins using his element to shift the ruble and finally finds the missing members of the team after he sensed a low power signature and called the others over.

Riku: Dal! I've found them and Taylor's still out!

Axel: Taylor! Breathe, Taylor breathe.

As he tries getting her back by c.p.r he's relieved after she starts coughing so he carries her to the ship. Dal and the others head to the ship then head home and Taylor finally gets up after they get back to the hide out.

Riku: Man we were all worried about you guys.

Axel: Come on man!

Dal: Riku, how did you find them?

Riku: I sensed Taylor's crystal fading.

Taylor: What about Hinata?

Dal then turns away with tears forming in his eyes.

Madison: We couldn't find her. Everyone begins cleaning out their rooms except Dal who was sitting on his bed looking at the wall. Axel and Taylor then enter and try to cheer him up.

Axel: You loved her, but couldn't keep her.

Dal: What do you mean?

Axel: She died right after that shot.

Dal: Don't remind me about that.

Taylor smacks Axel in the head.

Axel: My bad Taylor.

Dal: It's alright.

Axel: We plan on helping you get through this hard time.

Dal: Well, thank you guys.

Dal and Axel both get up and knuckle touch then all three of them head to the main room to say good bye but Dal remembers that Madison lost Zack and wonders if she'd want Taylor to help her through her tough time.

Madison then enters Cloud's room.

Madison: Some adventure, huh?

Cloud: Yeah.

Dal then also enters.

Dal: Are you leaving too?

Cloud: Yeah, but I'm not going where you think I'm going.

Madison: You're leaving. I mean, where are you going?

Cloud: I'm going to go and live with both mine and Zack's lives while staying with Tifa. We've decided to try and date, and maybe…more.

Dal: Don't lose her man.

They all then meet up in the living room, everyone sitting in various places except for Cloud, Axel and Dal. Dal was in the middle of the room, while Cloud was leaning on a parallel wall while Axel had his arms wrapped around Taylor.

Dal: Well, it's been quite a run but now it's time to part. Cloud, we'll miss you and we wish you the best. Hope you get her. A couple of us are graduating, and well probably won't stay in contact, so…bye?

They then all get up and say their goodbyes, but before anyone can leave Namine and Tifa appear.

Namine: Dal! We found Hinata! She's in the hospital hurry and get in.

Everyone gets to the ship and they head off for the hospital.

Dal: Excuse me nurse, can you tell me what room Hinata is in.

Nurse: She's in room 203 down the hall to the left.

Taylor: Thank you, Dal will you wait for us!

She and the others run after Dal and make it to the room to see Hinata asleep so they leave him to talk with her.

Dal: Hinata, can you hear me?

He then strokes her head and she slowly wakes up to see Dal then smiles at him. He then sees her smiling at him and is glad that she is alright.

Dal: Hinata, I never did get that answer of yours.

Hinata: I will marry you.

Dal then waves the others in and tells them the good news and Hinata shows them the ring that Dal gave her.

Axel: You're going to invite us to come to the wedding right Dal?

Taylor: Of course he's going to invite us to his wedding you idiot.

Hinata: Taylor will you be the maid of honor for me?

Taylor: I guess.

Dal: Hey Axel, will you be the best man for me.

Axel: Sure.

Hinata: It sure is good to be back here at home with my friends and you Dal.

Dal and Hinata share a passionate kiss as do Axel and Taylor.

Axel: Hey Taylor, we'd better get home before Saix gets mad at us.

They then leave the hospital and take a cab back to Taylor's house. Cloud goes over to Tifa and tells her that he's ready to go back with her as does Roxas tell Namine the same thing.

Cloud: I'm ready to go Tifa.

Namine: Okay. Fare well Warriors!

Cloud, Tifa, Roxas and Namine then leave for the ship so they can go back to the other world to live happy lives.

Everyone else then leaves except for Dal and Hinata, who are still at the hospital. A few weeks later Hinata leaves the hospital then she and Dal move their things to the hide out where they stay. The next few weeks, school was coming to a close for some of them and graduation was coming closer for them. After graduation was over they all went out to celebrate for them graduating school and Axel did the unthinkable, he proposed to Taylor.

Taylor: I will think about, um yes I'll marry you.

Two months later Dal and Hinata's wedding is here and Dal is nervous and Axel tries to calm him down.

Axel: Dal you're going to be fine, all you have to do is repeat the words then say I do.

Dal: Thanks Axel, well we'd better get out there.

They head down the aisle that leads down to the preacher and wait for the music to play for Hinata. As the music plays, the girls come down and go on the opposite side of the guys then Hinata comes down in the most beautiful dress that you have ever seen. Then the preacher begins the wedding then asks Dal for the rings and Axel hands them to him who then hands them to the preacher.

Preacher: Repeat after me, I Dal do take thee Hinata to be my lawfully wedded wife.

Dal: I Dal do take thee Hinata to be my lawfully wedded wife.

Preacher: To have and to hold until the day I die.

Dal: To have and to hold until the day I die.

Dal then puts the ring on Hinata's finger and the preacher tells Hinata to repeat after him then after that she puts his ring on his finger then the preacher tells them to come forward and then asks Dal a question and he says "I do."

Then he asks Hinata the same question and she says "I do."

Preacher: By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you my kiss the bride.

Dal then lifts Hinata's veil and kisses her in the most passionate way then they walk down the aisle followed by Axel and Taylor, then Roxas and Namine, then last but not least Cloud and Tifa. They get outside and they see his car with cans tied to the back of it and they head off to the reception area.

Dal: So how does it feel to be married?

Hinata: It feels great to be married to the one that you love.

They arrive at the reception and the party starts and all is going so smoothly until three very strange guys crashed the party then everyone started to panic while Dal and the others ran towards the strange guys and begin fighting them.

Dal: Hinata, get out of here these guys might take you just like…

Hinata: Dal, are you alright?

Silver1: You're pathetic sound warrior, you can't even beat me.

Dal: You wanna bet. Power of Sound!

Dal then begins beating the silver haired man then tackles him down to the ground.

Taylor, Axel and Roxas: Power of Shadows, Fire, Light!

They then begin taking down the second silver haired guy then take their fight outside.

Cloud, Riku, and Madison: Power of Air, Earth, Water!

They too take on a silver haired man then they slam him through a table. Madison then takes a chair and hits him over the head and sends him down to Cloud who then sends him down to Riku who sends him outside next to his buddy.

Dal: These guys aren't so hard to beat.

He then hears the guy he's going against laughing and sees a black crystal then warns the others to check on the other guys to see if they have a black crystal.

Taylor: Axel, get back from him now!

Big guy: Power of Chaos!

He then changes into a black warrior with a giant metal shocker thing on his right arm and starts fighting them again then shocks Taylor and throws her into a tree.

Madison: Riku, watch it he's got a black crystal.

Long haired guy: Power of Destruction!

He then turns into a warrior with black armor and a weird looking gun and starts shooting at them.

Dal: Who are you guys and what do you want?

Leader: I'm Kadaj, the big guy beating your friends is Loz, and finally Yazoo is the last one.

Dal: You didn't answer my other question.

Kadaj: We're here for your wife! Power of Oblivion!

He then changes and hits Dal in the gut then sends him down the hall and then heads after Hinata.

Dal: Hinata, run to the car and stay there.

She then runs to the car and is almost there until she's caught by Yazoo and Loz.

Taylor: I'm not done with you ugly, Axel now!

Loz looks and is hit in the face with a tree branch and goes down hard with a thud.

Taylor: That's for hitting me with that shocker device of yours.

Hinata: Look out behind you Taylor!

She points towards Kadaj and Taylor is almost hit by him when Axel flung another tree branch and knocks him to the ground.

Axel: Hinata, duck your head, now.

She ducks her head as a flying rock hits Yazoo in the head and she runs for the nearest building she can find and stays there for now.

The black warriors start fighting again and beat the warriors then start looking for Hinata. They come to the last building in the area and check every room until they come upon the last one. They were about to open the door when they were stopped by four people.

Red: And just what are you looking for?

Kadaj: That's none of your business Turk.

Bald: We just made it our business.

Blonde: Tseng, what do you think they're after this time?

Tseng: I don't know Elena but whatever it is it can't be good.

Red: Hey Rude, shall we stop whatever it is they're looking for and beat them.

Rude: Reno, you can be so enthusiastic at sometimes, let's get it over with.

The Turks get ready to fight then Dal and the others come in and Axel sees his brother and asks if they can help.

Reno: Tseng, mind if they help us?

Tseng: The more the merrier.

Kadaj: Don't move or I'll kill the girl in that room behind me and I'm not kidding.

He then creates a ball of dark energy and then aims it at the door and Hinata starts to panic and decides to come out but then hears Dal's voice.

Dal: Hinata, Hinata, are you in there?

Hinata: Yes, Dal I'm in the room and I'm scared.

Kadaj: Come out here and let me talk to you.

She comes out and he pulls her towards him and Dal gets ticked but is held back by Taylor.

Taylor: Don't move unless you want him to kill her.

Dal: But I'm going to lose her again.

Kadaj: We've got what we came for let's go.

He then knocks Hinata out then leaves and Reno throws a tracking device onto Kadaj. The Turks then head for the nearest computer they find and they locate the black warriors at the airport and Dal calls Cid and tells him to meet them at the Turks' building.

In the other world the three black armored warriors land on the top of the building and head down the corridor that leads to a room where a group of people were sitting and delivered Hinata to them.

Xemnas: Good work Kadaj.

Kadaj: Thank you. Now, are you going to live up to your end of the bargain and help us get our brother Sephiroth to come to our side?

Xemnas: All in good time Kadaj, all in good time.

They take Hinata to the basement of the building and Vexen is conducting an experiment on another dark crystal and was about to place it into Hinata but Xemnas stops him and tells him to make one more dark crystal while he finds another person to wield it. Back on the ship Dal and the others plus the Turks are on their way to the building when Dal gets a bad feeling.

Reno: Hey Dal, you alright?

Dal: It's Hinata they're going to give her another crystal.

Axel: Cid can this ship go any faster?

Cid: It sure can hang on to your seats.

He then grabs a bar and the ship takes off then they make it to the building and Dal jumps out before it lands then heads for Hinata wherever she is in the building.

Reno: He's really ticked isn't he?

Taylor and Axel: You don't know the half of it.

They take off after Dal and find him confronting Xemnas who they thought they killed in The World That Never Was.

Dal: Xemnas, I thought we finished you?

Xemnas: You can't beat me foolish sound warrior, Vexen bring in the warriors.

Dal then gets a very bad feeling and sees Hinata coming and she's in the same armor as before then he sees a new warrior come up the stairs and dodges Hinata's attack then the new warrior attacks him but is blocked by Madison and Taylor.

Dal: Thanks guys, now to free Hinata once again.

Dal goes against Hinata while Taylor and the others go against the new warrior and the Turks go off to find Kadaj and his two brothers.

Dal: Hinata, fight it, I don't want to lose you again.

His words sink in and Hinata slowly begins to regain control then attacks and kills Vexen then powers down and faints into Dal's arms.

Dal: That's the last time you're ever going to control her like that. Power of Sound!

As he changes into his armor his weapon combines with his armor and he has an idea.

Dal: Everyone change into your armors.

They do as he says and their weapons also combine with their armor.

Taylor: I see where this is going.

Axel: This is so cool.

They then use their weapons and beat the new warrior only to find that its Demyx the boy that Taylor's friend Crystal said was missing for quite sometime now.

Dal: Alright guys let's finish them off once and for all.

They all charge at the remaining organization members and battle them until Madison gets shot by Xigbar and falls down the stairs leading to Vexen's lab. Dal then goes to get Madison and takes Hinata with him then finds a place to lay her down.

Dal: Hinata, I'm going to lay you down here so I can help Madison to her feet.

Hinata wakes up for only a few seconds and tells Dal about the plan that makes him ticked off then she passes out again. Dal then gets Madison and heads back up the stairs and they continue their battle with the organization members.

Dal: Let's combine our weapons and take them down once and for all.

They combine the weapons then Xemnas and the others get worried when they saw the weapons combine.

Dal: This is the end of the line.

Taylor: Ready guys!

Everyone: Ready!

They aim their giant cannon at them.

Everyone: Elemental Cannon! Fire!

The cannon blasts them and they are finally defeated and fade into nothingness then Dal goes back to get Hinata and head back to the ship and head home. Finally the rest of the team get on the ship, Taylor and Axel take Demyx to rest on a bed after pulling his crystal. As the ship takes off Dal heads to Hinata and sits down next to her and starts caressing her cheek then she begins coming around.

Dal: Hey you.

Hinata: Hey, what happened back there?

Dal begins telling her what happened to her and almost forgets about her crystal and tells her to hold him tight then grabs her crystal and pulls it out making Hinata faint.

Axel: Well, I guess it's finally over for now, I hope.

Taylor: I wouldn't be so sure hot head, who knows we might be needed again.

They finally make it back home to their own world and they all go home to their respective homes while Dal and Madison have a talk about what happened back there.

Dal: So, what happened while we were in that last battle?

Madison: I don't know, I guess I didn't see him and I didn't block his shots fired at me.

She then passes out and this made Dal concerned so he checked her crystal only to find it missing.

Dal: I'd better take her home and let her know in the morning.

Dal takes her to the car after setting Hinata in there first and drives to Madison's house and lays her down on her bed then heads home to the hide out and takes Hinata to her room and lays her down on the bed then heads to the computer room thinking about the missing crystal.

Dal: Who would want to take Madison's crystal and what could they possibly do with it?

Dal then scans the area for the crystal and finds it in someone's pocket but can't tell who it is and decides to get the others to help him look for it in the morning then heads to bed. The next morning Dal and the others are out searching for the person that has the missing crystal.

Dal: Madison can you feel your crystal anywhere?

Madison: Yeah, its faint but I feel it, it's over there.

They head over to the spot and they see Demyx with the crystal and Madison asks him why he took it.

Demyx: I took it under orders from those guys.

He then points towards the three guys standing away from them and they turn to see Kadaj and his brothers behind them.

Madison: Why do you want my crystal?

Demyx: They said to grab any crystal and bring it to them or else they were going to kill Crystal.

Dal: That's low, even for these guys. Are you ready guys?

Everyone except Madison: Ready!

They power up then go after Kadaj then Taylor sees Crystal then tells the others to stop while she checks on her only to be relieved when she feels a pulse.

Demyx: Madison, come here I want you to help me.

Madison goes over to him and he asks if he can be the water warrior and after she agrees the crystal shines then Demyx powers up and goes to beat Kadaj for making him do his dirty work for him.

Dal: Demyx let's take the clowns down and take Crystal to the hospital.

As they are about to strike them, a chakram came flying out of nowhere then Dal sees who threw it coming towards them.

Cissnei: This is the Turks' mission not yours so, stand down and I won't have to hurt you.

She then calls for the other Turks and they take the three silver haired men into custody then Tseng apologized about Cissnei's behavior then leaves in the helicopter.

Dal: Well looks like this is where we all split for now.

They all off in different directions after taking Crystal to the hospital. Over a year Taylor and Axel move to Colorado, Riku moved to somewhere in Twilight Town as did Roxas and Namine, Cloud and Tifa are currently dating and are helping the others in Hollow Bastion, everyone that didn't move just stayed where they were and lived happy lives until the world would need the heroes again.

**THE END or is it?**


End file.
